<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss the Pain Away by TheFriedBirdCarcass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010845">Kiss the Pain Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriedBirdCarcass/pseuds/TheFriedBirdCarcass'>TheFriedBirdCarcass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Massage, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriedBirdCarcass/pseuds/TheFriedBirdCarcass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Warrior of Light pushes herself too much, which costs her to overexert herself. So, it is not surprising that Aliza is dealing with a chronic pain flare. Ser Zephirin soothes his love with all the kisses and oil he can grant her before she leaves to assist the Ala Mhigan Resistance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zephirin de Valhourdin/Original Female Character(s), Zephirin de Valhourdin/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss the Pain Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys!<br/>I decided to write this short. If any of you know me from my Tumblr, some of you may know that I am a chronic illness warrior and for the past couple weeks I have been in debilitating pain. So, while I recuperate and work with my co-author in editing the new chapters I have for "To Preserve" I decided to give you all something sweet and help others if any of you also suffer from chronic illness or pain. Luckily, I am seeing some specialists for my chronic illness so I hope to update my works as often as possible!<br/>Besides, Ser Zephirin needs some love and sweetness.<br/>I do plan on doing more sweet shorts like these with the other Heaven's Ward while I am working on "To Preserve" so stay tuned for more of these!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain was unwavering, it was a scorching wave throughout her body. The joints in her extremities creaked like rusted metal, her muscles stiff, searing pain in her gut, her heart racing in her chest. Anytime that Aliza even attempted to get up, her mind was left spinning, dark spots clouding her vision, the palpitations thrumming like a ceremonial drum, and the fatigue and weakness she felt was like she was in the clouds. Even the light-headedness upon standing almost caused her to pass out from simple exertion.</p><p>Aliza was sprawled out onto the cot, a heated blanket over her, the room dark with only a splash of sunlight pooling through the blinds as she tried to get some rest.</p><p><em>Twelve be damned, I pushed myself way too much.</em> Aliza blew out a breath, her fingers pushing hair out of her face.</p><p>A soft knock rapped at the closed door, drawing away Aliza’s focus on getting sleep.</p><p>“Yes?” Aliza called out from beneath the blankets.</p><p>The door opened, revealing the former Archimandrite’s face. “I apologize, I wanted to check on you. Have you any need of me?”</p><p>Aliza began to lift herself, but before she could respond a wave of pain shot through her as she let out a hiss. The Elezen was immediately at her side, a vial in his hands. “Remove your shirt. This oil should help ease the pain.”</p><p>Aliza nodded, her heavy breathing loud in her ears as she even struggled to remove her garments. Her arms throbbing in silent pain as she tried to pull it off her.</p><p>“Zephirin…I need help.” Aliza murmured.</p><p>She could not help but be embarrassed. How can a Warrior of Light, be reduced to this decadent mess? Where she has felled Primals and Garleans alike, but some days she did not have the energy to even move!</p><p>Aliza frowned, as she tried a few more vain attempts before she heard the footsteps of her lover. It was amazing that Zephirin even reciprocated the attachment. After she had slain the Archbishop and desperately called upon Hydaelyn to free the Heaven’s Ward of their tempering, under Aymeric they had disbanded. Janlenoux becoming a chef, Haumeric and Noudenet continued their faith and studies in aetheric research, Charibert an inquisitor, Grinnaux going back to his House’s manor, and much more. Aliza had been surprised that some of the former Ward’s men continued to see her after the fact. Though despite all the trouble they caused her, some became wonderful companions! Ser Zephirin, surprisingly one of them. Which came to Aliza’s astonishment, since after Haurchefent’s passing she was unsure if she could ever forgive him. But for some reason, the Archimandrite pursued her and won her affections. Since then and even at this moment, the Elezen continues to take care of her where it seems no one else bothered to.</p><p>Concerned emerald eyes shone, as large gentle hands pulled the shirt off her and casting it to the side. Zephirin’s palms descended slowly onto his companion’s shoulder blades with extreme care, his index dipping into the small vial and rubbing the solution onto Aliza’s tense muscles.</p><p>“Ah!” the Hyur moaned out, the pain slowly radiating off where he grazed.</p><p>“It’s alright. This oil should be able to soothe the tension, at least for a moment.” Zephirin soothed, planting a chaste kiss on Aliza’s nape as she closed her eyes, a hand placed atop of his own.</p><p>“Thanks.” Aliza drawled out; the tiredness visible in her eyes.</p><p>“It is no problem; I only want you better.” Zephirin smiled, his head pressing against Aliza’s as he trailed his hands lower down her back, coating the menthol solution down her spine. The Hyur curling into him, moaning slightly feeling the cool oil dig deep into her aching body.</p><p>Aliza felt her love’s warm breath against her neck as he spoke, “Turn around for me, my dear.”</p><p>Aliza smiled, as she turned with the help of her companion as his hands then moved to the attention to her knuckles and the joints of her fingers.</p><p>Aliza’s forehead leaned against Zephirins, and for a while, they stayed in the comfortable silence of the other. One companion rubbing the chilled oil into his love’s sickened form, while the other relishes in his emerald eyes, gentle smile, and caressing hands.</p><p>Despite all that happened when she had first arrived in Ishgard and the death of her dearest friend. Aliza understood that he was tempered, that even if he had a shred of will, his thoughts and actions were not completely his own. All that mattered now, was the loving endearments he whispered into her ear as he stroked all her pain away. As his commanding, yet gentle voice calmed the palpitations behind her breast. His lips kissing her as they should, arms cradling her as they should, eyes adoring her as they should. After so long, there was a moment’s rest. That Aliza can relax, that at this moment… There were no Primals or Garleans to batter. It was just Zephirin and her. He was alive, his will his own, and Aliza was his. Finally, his.</p><p>Zephirin kissed her lips, wrapping his arms over her form before his face pulling away from her own. Aliza whined as she felt his lips leave her own, disappointed that it did not last.</p><p>Zephirin gave her back a rub, “We should rest. You need it before you rendezvous with your allies by the morrow.”</p><p>“Stay with me,” Aliza begged her hand fisting into her companion’s nightshirt.</p><p>Zephirin’s lips curled up, a smile peeking through as Aliza began to pull them down together under the heated blanket. “Of course. I would rather be with you before you head to Ala Mhigo.”</p><p>Zephirin wrapped an arm around her, settling his hand over her now soothed heart as he plants a final kiss on her shoulder.</p><p>“I love you, Zeph.” Aliza muttered, her eyes closing.</p><p>“I, as well.” Zephirin settled his head on the plush pillow, his arm acting as Aliza’s rest as she began to turn.</p><p>A hiss of pain cut through the air as Aliza tried to get comfortable, finding herself unable. “It hurts so much,” Aliza whined.</p><p>“Shhh, I know.” Zephirin brushed away brunette locks out of his lover’s face, her face tinged in agony.</p><p>“I will kiss all of your pain away.” He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>